Valentines Bunny
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Butters gets a valentine but from who.  Bunny slight style


As Butters walked to his locker after second hour he couldn't help but let out a small sigh. He hated Valentines Day because he never got a valentine from anyone. As Butters opened his locker he noticed bright blue roses in his locker. He smiled and grabbed them, they smelled real and just like he suspected there was a small note on the roses.

_Butters meet me at locker 169 after school. Don't worry there will be more. Love K. _

Butters stood there and wondered who K was until he heard the bell rang and he ran to class. Kyle, Kenny, and Kevin they were all in his class. He sat in English thinking of who it could have been. When the bell rang he hurried to his locker he say that there was nothing different of the outside.

He typed in his locker combo and found his the inside of his locker door was covered in sticky notes.

_I love the way you smile and how that smile can make me smile. \ I love the way you can still be innocent over all the years. / I love how you can always be kind and gentle to everyone even me. \_

As Butters read some of the sticky the slamming of lockers around him slowly stopped. So he grabbed his book and walked away making a mental note to read all those sticky over his lunch brake. He slid next to Kenny McCormick.

"Heya Ken having an great Valentines Day." Butters said noticing the cards girls and even some guys had put on his desk.

"Yah just fine Butters." He said almost as if he were upset. Butters nodded and then realized he needed to get Kyle's, Kenny's, and Kevin's handwork to compare to his notes. He looked up at the teacher talking on about the Pearl Harbor fight with the US and Japan. Then it came to him.

"Kenny can I see your notes for a second I missed what he said." Butters said trying not to give himself away.

"Yah here Butters." his voice seemed to soften at this point.

"Thanks Ken." Butters said looking at the writing on Kenny's notes. He remembered how the note was written neat as for Kenny's was messy and unreadable. He sighed he had really hoped Kenny was his Valentine.

"Here you go Kenny." Butters said then went back to his list. Kyle or Kevin must have done this whole serenade. Butters stood up and asked to use the restroom. As he walked down the hall he saw Kyle and Stan.

"Ky will you promise not to hate me." Stan said.

"Yah why dude?" Kyle asked. Stan then grabbed Kyle's face and pressed their lips together. Butters jaw dropped and then he noticed Kyle was kissing back. Butters ran back toward the door when he crashed into Kenny.

"Oh sorry Kenny." Butters said as he stood up from the ground.

"Its ok Butters here let me help you up." Kenny said grabbing Butters hand to pull him up. Butters felt something in his hand as if there were sparks when Kenny touched him.

"Thanks Ken so what are you doing out of the class room." Butters asked.

"Oh nothing just forgot my book." Kenny said. Butters nodded. Then started to walk off before he realized Kenny was writing his on his book. He had it so why was he out of class. Butters was about to walk away when he heard Kenny cruse. Butters turned around walked down the hall to see Kenny was trying to open a locker, but not just any locker Butters locker. Then Butters noticed Kenny was holding a small box.

"Kenny why are you at my locker?" Butters asked. Kenny turned and saw the blonde boy and he went pale.

"Um Butters l-look I can e-explain." Kenny said his looked scared.

"Have you been leaving me all this valentines notes?" Butters asked.

"Yes Butters." Kenny said sighing and looking away. Butters walked to him and lifted Kenny's face towards his.

"I love you Kenny. I was just too afraid to saw anything." Butters said.

"Really Butters cause I love you too." Kenny said.

"Yes I do." Butters said. Kenny lowered his head toward Butters and kissed him softly. Neither knew that Stan and Kyle had seen the whole thing. They smiled and watched the two kiss.

"Looks like everyone is enjoying their Valentines Day." Kyle said looking up at Stan who was leaning over him. Stan stood up, grabbed his hand, and they walked away letting Butters and Kenny kiss.


End file.
